codesahfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel 1s
Daniel 1s (VG-Dano, LegendOfDano, Dano The Kid.), también llamado "Dano" o "Dani" (ya que "Daniel" es su nombre real), es un Miembro reciente del Clan. Empezó a jugar en la época de Febrero del 2011. Es un buscador de amistades; es a veces un poco loco, y siempre se enfrenta a lo que se le impide. ¿Como llegó a RuneScape? Él era un niño normal que queria un juego de roles diferente, y que sea de guerreros (no de sangre ni de energía). Él estaba en la casa con su tocallo Daniel (su mejor amigo), y éste le dijo que le recomendara un juego; ese juego se llamaba RuneScape.Se creó la cuenta, y desde ahí comenzó a hacer una persona pequeña en píxeles en el gigante mundo de Gielinor. Un día estaba entrenando en los Scorpions, cuando un jugador llegó y le invitó al Clan de Vanguardia. De ahí conoció muchos amigos y mucha gente de gran ayuda; así, se quedó en el Clan y actualmente aprende a ser una persona con más habilidades en el juego. Negocio del yogurt Alrededor del 2012, dano fundo su propia compañia de yogurts llamada "Danonino" (favor de no confundirse con la marca de la vida real), la cual rapidamente se convirtio en la mas popular de Runescape. Actualmente tiene monopolio absoluto en el clan Vanguardia y sus alrededores, lo cual es uno de los factores que le permitieron alcanzar tanta popularidad. Dano tiene como prioridad su publicidad visual, como el ejemplo a continuacion: The best yogurt of rs.png De esta forma, la compañia de yogurts de dano mantiene su liderazgo frente a otros gigantes en estos lacteos, superando incluso a la compañia de yogurts "Nk-Yogurts", liderada por Roboto, superando sus ventas desde mediados del 2012, lo cual atrae fanaticos de este lacteo a Vanguardia, aumentado su reputacion. Cabe destacar que los consumidores mas importantes para dano son: -Crusdark12 -Mart0103 -Sasuke1g Las ventas de Danonino crecen cada mes y, su dueño, dano, gana tanto $$$ que parece ilicito, ya que si su ritmo de crecimiento de ventas sigue constante, se estima que en alrededor de 6 meses la fortuna y las ganancias mensuales de la compañia Danonino podrian superar al patrimonio del duopolio en R.W.T de Fat Yelp$ y $olomoney. A continuacion una carta escrita por Mod Mark Gherard donde menciona a esta compañia que sin duda a revolucionado la forma de ver el yogurt en Runescape para siempre: "I, Mod Mark Gherard, am very proud of having as a player Legendofdano, he is so expert in his yogurt business that players from all over the world want to play Runescape just for tasting his yogurts. I cannot think of a better way to express what I feel for all of this, but I'm sure dano will keep his company booming for many more years to come, I'm just satisfied by seeing what his job has done to him, us, and all of Runescape. By our side, we'll honour dano's work by building a statue of him outside of Jagex Headquarters, we'll even pay him the trip to Cambridge and the return just to make sure he notice the appresiation we got for him." Pero a finales del 2013 su empresa ya casi quebrada por la guerra que tuvo Yugortslavia contra el señor del yogurt de Noria Kingdom le costo sus trabajadores y por lo tanto sus grandes fabricas se reducieron a un sotano con 5 trabajadores en la ciudadela de Vanguardia, se esperan mas crecimiento para la empresa con el lanzamiento del sabor lechuga con sal. Ecología Hace poco la compañía Danonino ha decidido contribuir al mejoramiento del medio ambiente en Runescape, por lo que lanzo a la venta su primera armadura de combate; Danodermic. Esta armadura no solo sirve para todos los estilos de combate, sino que está hecha con envases de yogurt reciclado, lo que ayuda a la conservación de bosques y océanos. Cálculos hechos por la misma compañía señalan que para Enero del 2013 se habrán reciclado 500,000 envases de yogurts, lo que supone un estimado de 10B en ganancias. Los dueños del duopolio en RWT, FAT ¥€LP$ y $0L0M0N€¥, temen que para mediados del 2013 la compañía Danonino haya superado en mas del triple al patrimonio del duopolio gracias a la venta de Danodermic. Con las ganancias de Danodermic, la empresa Danonino ha restaurado innumerables veces los bosques del norte de Misthalin, salvando miles de Evergreens y Normal Trees. También, ha colaborado con la limpieza de la cuenca del Río Salve, antes infestado por los envases de yogurt del vertedero de Patherdomus. En una entrevista reciente con Daniel, este ha confirmado que donará los fondos obtenidos de las Danodermics para la fundación "Salven a las Chinchompas". Participación en la Gran Guerra thumb|Soldados de Danonino valientemente defendiendo la libertad.A principios del año 2014, una batalla de grandes proporciones se desató en CoDeSaH Wiki, donde combaten los aliados que defienden la libertad de expresión contra las fuerzas censuradoras lideradas por Ajente02. Al iniciar el conflicto, Danonino se unió al lado de los aliados para defender la habilidad de poder subir imágenes de MLP libremente por la wiki con un ejército aproximado de 5 Millones de elementales de yogurt equipados con la armadura ecológica Danodermic y Yogurt staves. Sin embargo, actualmente la nación de Yogurtslavia enfrenta varios problemas; Tiene que mantener un ritmo de producción de yogurt constante y suficiente para consumo interno, del ejército, y envió de cargamentos a sus aliados, mientras tiene que lidiar con el hecho de la rápida expansión de Landon directamente al norte de su nación, enfrentando los otros hechos de que no cuenta con unidades aéreas, y lo más que puede producir su industria de tierra son vehículos hechos con envases de yogurt reciclado, razones las cuales lo colocan en una gran significativa desventaja contra las fuerzas censuradoras. Sin embargo, su posición le permite el intercambio de bienes y el recibimiento de ayuda por parte de los Estados Unidos de Martmerica e Ika’s Kingdom. Datos Categoría:Jugador